


Let's Spend the Night Together

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It doesn't seem fair that you're wearing something so amazing and I don't get to ogle you."





	Let's Spend the Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Take off your boxers.”

“Yes ma'am.”

CJ’s smile sparkled as Leo took off the last of his clothing. She stared at him naked and her smile grew.

“When you look at me like that, a massage is the last thing on my mind.”

“That is because I haven’t touched you yet.” She got off the bed. “Lay down Leo.”

He did. She turned off the lights and lit some candles. Then she put The Sundays on the CD player. Leo sighed when he felt her straddle his thighs.

“Did I ever tell you that you have the cutest little bum?” CJ asked.

“No.”

“Well you do.”

She rubbed vanilla scented oil between her hands and started at Leo’s neck. Her hands felt so good on his skin, kneading his weary muscles. Leo McGarry had a stressful job. They were trying to get a man on the bench, his life was about to be exposed, and his slowly disintegrating marriage had already passed the breaking point. No one could see him sweat. At all times he had to remain efficient, strong, intelligent, and poised for battle. Leo was the commanding officer of battered, but not beaten, troops. Here with CJ he did not have to be any of that.

“How does that feel?” she asked as she worked on his shoulders.

“Oh God baby, so good. You are so good to me.”

She smiled, enjoying when the man of steel was at her mercy. She worried about him and all he would have to face over the next few months. She was also scared. Someone was trying to take Leo down and would stop at nothing to do so. If anyone ever found out about the two of them, their careers were as good as over. Any chance Jed Bartlet had of reelection would go down the drain faster than their careers. He might fight for Leo; he had proven himself a loyal friend. What would he do for some virtual unknown PR girl from Dayton?

“You're tense.” Leo murmured.

“What are you talking about? You are tense…this is why we are here.”

“You can talk to me about anything.” He reached out to stroke her bare thigh. Another plus to these massages, she did them in as little clothing as possible. Tonight it was a Hanes tee shirt and a pair of red briefs. Delicious.

“I'm fine. Stop talking, and relax.”

She put more oil on her hands, working it into the muscles on his back. Leo gripped the pillow.

“There, there baby…that’s where it really hurts.”

“What did you do? The muscles in your back are a tangled mess. This is not just from lying on the floor.”

“Fucking on the floor.” he corrected her.

“That either. I thought you had an ergonomic chair at the White House.”

“This is stress, plain and simple. Ow.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Yeah, but I will make it.”

“Really, stop talking. Just relax and take deep breaths.”

Leo did as she asked, dipping further into the bed as her hands healed him.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you're wearing something so amazing and I don’t get to ogle you.”

“Leo McGarry does not ogle.” She replied. “He stares with intent and appreciation.”

“Do I really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

More oil as CJ started work on his lower back. He needed a massage at least once a week; one hour where the focus was only on him. She did not think she could do it…she hardly had time for herself.

“That feels so good baby. That’s the spot; right there.”

CJ had it all under control. She worked on him until Leo moaned her name. It sounded as if she was giving him much more than a massage. She bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Turn over.”

He did, taking the time to stare with intent and appreciation.

“I'm pretty vulnerable here. At your mercy and all.” He said.

“You have never been at anyone’s mercy. Except that time you really pissed Margaret off on the trail. Maybe then.”

She drizzled some oil down on his chest and started to massage. Leo closed his eyes, imagining her hands were her tongue and she started the torturous foreplay she sometimes saw fit to bestow upon him.

“It makes me feel good when you're all relaxed. Sometimes I worry about you.”

“I am fine. I feel really good right now.”

CJ smiled as he reached up to stroke her breasts through her tank top.

“I'm trying to help you Leo.”

“This definitely helps.”

“Leo…”

“Shh.” He pulled her down into a kiss.

CJ accepted his kiss but pulled away before the Chief of Staff got his fill.

“If you feel that good you can get dressed and go home Mister.”

“It is just a kiss. How can you expect me to be this close to you and not want to kiss you? More than I want to breathe.”

“Mmm, I don’t know.”

Leo flipped them over and CJ let out a squeal of delight. He once again focused on her breasts.

“OK, now I know you feel better. No more special attention for you.”

“I've got some attention for you Claudia Jean.”

Smiling, CJ looped her arms around his neck. Their kisses were soft and passionate…CJ moaned into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around him and Leo could hardly hide his excitement. He grew hard against her thigh.

“How am I supposed to get your underwear off with your legs wrapped around me like that?”

“You're a smart guy; you can figure it out.”

Leo laughed, stroking her face.

“We do not have time for this Leo, as nice as it is. You should probably get going. Lewis must get tired of sitting down there waiting for you.”

“Lewis isn’t here.” Leo hardly turned his attention from her breasts.

“What?” she sat up on her elbows. “Where is he?”

“Off for the night.”

“How are you going to get home Leo?”

“I thought I could stay with you tonight.”

“Whoa.” She pushed him away some, moving her body from under his. “We did not discuss this. You can't just make decision like this…”

“Jenny is at her sister’s in Philadelphia.” He said.

“I don’t care.” CJ got off the bed altogether. She started to gather his clothes and threw them on the bed. “Get dressed and get out.”

“Why are you mad at me? I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Never assume you can just stay here Leo. Never assume anything. I am not your mistress!”

“Hey! I never said that. CJ, I would never treat you like that and you know it.” Leo slid on his boxers and came to stand with her. “Look at me.”

“I really just want you to go. Staying here tonight is not a good idea.”

“Are you sure you want me to leave?”

“Yes.” Her voice was firm.

“I have to tell you I don’t want to.”

“Well I'm flattered. Get dressed and go home please.”

CJ blew out all the candles and left the room. She went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Riesling from her nearly empty refrigerator and pouring herself a glass. Leo came into the room fully dressed.

“I never meant to assume that I could stay with you. I was just really excited about the prospect.”

“OK.”

“Can we just have some dinner? Order Italian and have a nice evening in. If you want me to leave after that, I will go without argument.”

CJ sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“You do nothing without argument Leo.”

“I will do this; I promise.”

He smiled at her and she returned it.

“I am hungry.”

“Good. Let’s have some food and put in a movie.”

“What movie?”

“Whatever you want. Tonight is about you CJ.”

CJ rolled her eyes but grabbed a menu from her drawer and the cordless phone. While she called for dinner, Leo put his arms around her and held her close. He was apologizing without words, and CJ accepted it. She would let him stay tonight but he had better not get used to the idea.

***


End file.
